This study proposes to analyze directly the motor disorders and their central neural substrates induced by acute and chronic administration of ethanol. The freely movng rat will be studied by computer analysis of film recordings of the initiation and maintenance of regulation of locomotor behavior on a treadmill. Electromyographic recordings will determine abnormal actions of specific muscles. Single neuron recordings will be made in sensorimotor cerebral corte and in cerebellum. Correlation will be made with specific motor disorders. The aim is to establish the nature of underlying sensory versus motor dysfunctions induced by ethanol. This functional neuronal study of ethanol induced neural disorder will provide a necessary adjunct to related biochemical and psychological analyses of actions of alcohol.